From Grandma Tracy's Journal Earlier Entries
by Hobbeth
Summary: When Gordon has his hydrofoil accident, Grandma Tracy goes to be with him and the family. Here are her recollections of those days, written in her journal. Please r


_I don't own these characters, but they're getting more and more fun to write about. This was originally written for a fanfic challenge on _

I'm so tired, but I can't sleep. My heart is breaking. My poor Gordon. He was in an accident yesterday - a problem with one of those hydrofoils he was testing. He's in the hospital, and they don't know whether or not he'll live. And if he does, will he be paralyzed or brain damaged? It is almost too much to bear.

I just looked at the clock; it's 3:30 AM. In four hours, the Hendersons will be by to take me to the airport. I'm going to go be with my boys; I'm needed there. They told me that Jeff won't leave Gordon's side for more than a few minutes. Maybe I can talk him into getting some rest. But he's a stubborn one, just like his father was, may he rest in peace.

Now that I've written this down, I feel as though I could sleep. I think I'll try to; I need to be alert when I get to that hospital.

------------------------------------

_The next day:_

I've seen them. I thought my heart was breaking before, but that was nothing compared to the way I feel now. I can't decide whether Gordon or Jeff looks worse. Gordon is just lying there with pins and needles stuck in him, with casts on, with cuts and bruises all over him. He's attached to so many machines. I couldn't begin to understand which was doing what for him.

But Jeff, my poor boy. He looked exhausted. He hadn't shaved since he got to the hospital, hadn't even taken the time to shower and change his clothes. He looked so frustrated, so helpless. He wasn't even aware that I had arrived, until I shook him. He leaned over, put his arms around my waist and sobbed. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't that. But I guess there's only so much a man can keep inside, until the dam bursts.

I was glad the boys let us be alone when I went in. Jeff wouldn't have wanted them to see him like that. I just held him and let him get it out. Then I sat down and we talked quietly. He told me everything they said about Gordon's condition.

"Mom, if he lives, he may be paralyzed. How will he be able to handle that? He's so active and had such plans for his future. What will it be like now?"

"Jefferson Tracy, you just stop that right here and now!" I said. "You are talking like it's a certainty. You don't know how he'll be when he gets out of all this." I waved my hand at his bed and the machines. "So first we are going to pray that he lives, **and** we are going to believe that he will. Then we'll wait to hear what the doctors have to say. After that . . . well, we'll just see. And we'll take it one day at a time." I willed myself to believe what I just said.

He hugged me, then took out a handkerchief and blew his nose. He mopped his eyes, and said, "You're right, Mom." He stood up and looked down at me, with his eyes just like his father's, and added, "I'm glad you came. The boys and I are going to need you."

"I'm here for as long as you do, son," I replied. "But right now you are going to leave here . . ."

"No! I'm staying by my son until he wakes up."

"Young man, haven't I taught you that it's impolite to interrupt, and also to contradict your elders? Have you looked at yourself lately? You need a shave and," I sniffed slightly, "a shower and a change of clothes. If he woke up and saw you in the condition you're in right now, it would frighten the poor boy so badly, he'd have heart failure. Now you are going to take me to your hotel, and get me checked in. Then you'll get cleaned up, take a nap and have a good meal. We will not come back here until you've done those things. Do you understand?"

"What if . . ."

"If there's any real change, you'll be notified. Now are you going to go, or do I have to have Scott and Virgil drag you out of here?"

Right on cue, the boys, bless them, walked into the room. "Grandma, we've been trying to convince him that he needed to get away for a while, but he wouldn't listen to us," said Scott.

"Well, he'll listen to his mother, if he knows what's good for him," I replied, watching Jeff as I spoke.

He gave me a half smile, and lifted his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay. I'll go quietly. But I'll be back in four hours."

"Six," I told him. "You need the sleep."

He sighed. "All right, then, six. But if there's any change, you must promise that one of you calls me immediately."

I saw the boys nod. "They will. Now, let's go."

It's four hours later and he's sound asleep. He did try to sneak out, but I caught him and gave him what for. I knew he would try, bless him (he really is so much like his father, it amazes me no end), so I moved a chair in front of his bedroom door and sat down in it. I told him that I was as anxious about Gordon as he was, but that he was not going to be any good to anyone if he didn't take care of himself. I also told him that I needed some rest, too and that I couldn't get any if I thought he wasn't going to keep his word. He went back into his room, and when I looked in on him half an hour later, he was in bed, sound asleep.

I'm tired, so I'm going to get some sleep. May tomorrow bring some positive changes.

-----------------------------------------------------

_One week later_

Praise be!!! Gordon regained consciousness today!!! Jeff and I were in the room when it happened, and we heard a slight moan. We weren't even sure that we really heard anything, but then I stood up to stretch, and saw that his eyes were open. I moved quickly to the side of the bed, and Jeff stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over.

I reached down and caressed my grandson's face, and he whispered, "Hi, Grandma. What are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be when one of my grandsons is seriously hurt?" I replied.

I saw his eyes look away, and he whispered, "Dad?"

"Hello, son." I looked over at Jeff, and saw him swallow hard.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Your hydrofoil crashed. Do you remember anything about that?"

Gordon closed his eyes for several moments. "I seem to remember something, but it's so vague and blurry."

"Now, now, don't strain yourself, young man," I said. "If you're supposed to remember what happened, you will, when the time comes." I looked at Jeff. "I'm going out to tell the boys," I said quietly.

"Thank you, Mom."

I went into the hall, where I leaned against the wall until I stopped shaking. Then I went into the waiting room, where Scott, Virgil and Alan were watching the television. When I told them that Gordon was awake and talking, they let out a shout of joy you could have heard all the way back in Kansas. We hugged each other for a long time, then I sent Alan in to see him.I contacted John, who was on assignment and couldn't come, to let him know. The others went in, one by one, a little while later.

Jeff at one point actually let the boys have some time together without him there. He and I sat together in the waiting room, where he told me that Gordon had moved his fingers and toes, and the doctor had come in and did some simple tests, that made him feel there would be no paralysis. He held me as I cried my tears of joy. How like his father he is! When he's around, I don't miss my husband quite as much.

Tonight, I think I'm going to sleep all night long for the first time since Jeff told me about Gordon's accident. Tomorrow will be a brand new day, full of possibilities and hope.


End file.
